


Gentle Thoughts

by HelloHellhound



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHellhound/pseuds/HelloHellhound
Summary: Dirk does some musing on his current life with Todd and Todd does a little of the same.





	Gentle Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxximum-effort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mxximum-effort).



> this was part of the Dirk Gently Holistic Gift exchange! mine was for mxximum-effort on tumblr! Just wanted to cross post it here for funsies.

There was a beauty in the silence that filled the space between them. A silence that spoke volumes of their closeness. No small talk needed to stave away awkward pauses. Dirk sat slouched down so his head could lay back on Todd's thin shoulder, their hands linked at the fingers and palms pressed together, warm and gentle. Todd was tracing patterns on his hand with his thumb, and the sound of his pencil on notebook paper was the only thing filling the room besides comfortable silence and soft breathing. 

Creativity had struck like Cupid's arrow, deep to the hilt in his beating heart. Dirk being the bulk of that inspiration, but he couldn't claim the victory all on his own. Amanda, Farah, The Rowdy 3, and this entire messed up holistic joy ride they'd all been stuck on was carrying his pencil along the lines and dragging poetry out of his hands as the words rolled over his tongue behind parted lips. His brows furrowed when he paused, lost for a moment. 

He clicked his tongue and made a gravel filled sound in his throat before shaking his head, erasing a line, and settling on an apparently better one. Blue eyes fluttered open to peer over the musician's shoulder and down at the words on the page. They were a jumble of hasty thoughts and poetic beauty.  
Some were harsh and riddled with pain while others were so light and joy filled it left a knot in his throat. 

Some of the words are accompanied by music notes on scribbled bar staffs. How does one pull music from their very soul? Dirk remained mystified by this. He himself could barely remember song titles or even the words to songs he'd heard on repeat for years and yet this man could craft it like magic, just like that. He wished he knew what these little pictures of funny symbols were supposed to sound like out loud, he hoped one day Todd would play them on the guitar or the piano or grace him with that beautiful voice he hid away from the world.

Dirk glanced around the room now, suddenly remembering that an entire world existed around Todd rather than him being the entire world. They cleaned the apartment up nicely and he took real pride in that, in this. He'd never lived somewhere longer than a year and this little space honestly felt like home. There aren't many yet, but some scattered Polaroids pinned to the wall of their adventures light up the room. One single framed photo of Todd and Dirk smiling into the camera after a mundane walk along the pier sat on the coffee table and it fluttered the detective's heart when he looked at it, brought tears to his eyes when he held it. 

Photos were not commonplace in his past life, his pre-Todd life as he called it. Photos before were a symbol of "memories I intruded on" rather than "memories I helped make, that I belong in." So to see them littering the walls, pinned quickly and sloppily all over the living room was such an utter delight. 

"Hey." This jostled the man from his thoughts and he sat up to yawn and look to Todd. 

"Yes?" 

The brunette smiled and motioned to the notebook with his pencil. "I think I've been writing for an eternity. I'm starving, let's grab some food." Dirk nodded and stood up with a little bounce, taking usual formation where he followed about a foot behind Todd all throughout the apartment as they threw some clothes on to go grab lunch. 

"Oh! I want to eat those cheese sandwiches by the pier again! And those little umbrella drinks and-" Todd regarded him with a smile and knitted brows, his famous worried smile. 

"I'm gonna stop you there. We're not getting drunk by the pier again on fruity drinks, it's not happening. Let's get some pizza and head back home." 

Dirk groaned playfully and shrugged on his jacket. "Fun sucker." He followed by sticking his tongue out childishly and Todd laughed softly while shaking his head and tossing him the keys. 

The drive there and back was filled with rambling stories of adventure and mundane facts about relatives' interests. Dirk rather impatiently anticipated the Christmas gathering he'd be attending at the end of this year. Todd couldn't stop the fluttering in his heart everytime he thought about sitting on the old green couch in the living room with Dirk holding his hand and rambling to every person that passed by.

Imagining christmas with Dirk had him imagining the rest of his life with Dirk. What he didn't know was Dirk had been terrified of allowing himself to imagine a happy ending. Terrified to picture himself as part of someone's happily ever after and yet here they were, driving home with a cheap pizza in the backseat and plans to eat every bit of it on one marathon of trash TV.

Neither of them could picture a more perfect evening and, neither of them could picture a more perfect life.


End file.
